


Cries of the Damned

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A lot of feels, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Personalities, Rape, Schizophrenia, a lot of tags, crazy!tony, doctor!Loki, protective!Phil, really too many
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'While he was there, the voices came. Anthony had named them, wanting something to hold onto. If he had them, he wouldn't be alone in the dark. He didn't want to be alone in the dark.' AU! Tony is in a mental hospital. When a new doctor comes, will he help or will they crash and burn? Rape, abuse, mental illness, death, torture, abduction, and a lot of feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 17T

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Hi! (waves) this a new story I've been working on. I'm not very good at this so please, tell me if I'm terrible!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! All recognizable characters are Marvel's, not mine.
> 
> I accept all types of criticism, as I've just said, so feel free to tell me if you like the story. I will try to update frequently if I can. Now my beanies! On to the fic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to fix this monstrosity I called a story.

He trembled. His small, alabaster hands shook as they grabbed at his long, chestnut hair in a grip so tight, he thought he would rip it right out of his head. Bony knees knocked together as he backed against his corner of the room. He cringed back as chubby fingers poked him, the owner of said fingers laughing cruelly as he did. Wide amber eyes stared at the ground, tears falling at a steady pace while the doctor taunted and harassed him.

"Come now, little one, don't you want to play?"

The room grew silent. He didn't want to play; not with the doctor, not with anyone. Playing meant he would be hurt, and he did not want to be hurt anymore. The doctor seemed to grow impatient with him but the man couldn’t bring himself to move. He dare not move; not breathe. Those venomous black eyes pinned him to the ground, thoroughly petrifying him. 

“17T, get over here. Now.” 

17T flinched. The doctor sounded angry. Biting back a whimper, the small man forced himself to move his shaking form. His body quaked with nervousness as the doctor gave him a wolfish grin, patting his legs, calling him like one would call a dog. 

“There then. Was that so hard?” The older man cooed, smiling wickedly.

17T cried out as the chubby man grabbed him around the waist, squeezing the already bruised torso tightly. He could feel the sting of previously broken bones rubbing together, making his head spin. The small man struggled weakly as he felt himself be thrown on the bed, head smacking against the wall painfully.  
The small man sat up dazed, vision blurring around the edges. As he looked into the cold, black eyes of the doctor, the terror he felt built up inside him. 

Then he felt it.

He felt something rear up in the back of his mind. Something dark and animalistic. He pushed it down, knowing the consequences would be much worse than what was about to happen.

"P-p-please. N-no!"

The quiet words sent a wave of pleasure down the doctor's spine. Having the man underneath him, completely at his mercy was arousing and overpowering. The doctor felt like a higher power, the fate of the small male in his hands. The beer-bellied doctor took in the sight of the small patient. His wide fearful eyes stared up at him in pleading, small pink lips quivering as he tried to choke out words.

"P-p-please. N-no! PLEASE!"

The patient ended in a scream, his pants forcefully shredded from his skinny body, leaving him nude under the doctor. The large man licked his lips as he pounced on the poor man. Soon enough, the town heard the blood curdling screams of patient 17T.

17T sat in his corner, trying to fight the darkness all around him. The shadows took shapes when he was alone. They taunted him crowding around him and blinding him from the outside world. 17T only had one solace, a small, dirty window too high up for him to see through. The tiny window above him only provided so much light, letting 17T see the room he was in.

White.

White was a curse to 17T, sucking the life out of him. He needed colors, something to take away the white. The cold, black orbs that usually stared at him only added to his fear of not having any colors. So he scratched. Scratched at his body until the blood flowed from his wounds, pooling on the floor around him. Red was a poor substitute, but he would rather have red then no red at all. Then, he would smear the red anywhere he could. On the walls, on himself. Anything to get rid of the wretched white that haunted his dreams.

His voices would get angry when he hurt himself. 17t – Anthony Edward Stark- was sent to the hospital after being abducted at age ten. His family had refused to pay the ransom, leaving poor Anthony to his captors fantasies. For two years, Anthony was beaten and raped until they had decided to be rid of him. The police had found the boy bleeding out in an alley from a stab to the stomach.  
While he was there, the voices came. Anthony had named them, wanting something to hold onto. If he had them, he wouldn't be alone in the dark. He didn't want spend his days alone in the dark.  
The first to come was Steve. Steve was there to comfort Anthony when he had been beaten by his captors. Steve's deep voice reminded him of his father, calming and soothing the boy's hurt. Natasha, the only female - reminded him of his mother. She soothed him along with Steve when the bad men decided to 'play' with their captive. She sang him lullabies, helping Anthony sleep at night.  
Clint came next, the goofball voice to make Anthony smile on his worst days. His snarky attitude contrasted the others, making Anthony more relaxed when needed. Thor was the voice that told him stories and gave him a boost when he was down. The brother he had always wanted, Anthony supposed. Bruce was the voice Anthony knew was the smartest. He would help Anthony remember. The soft yet deep voice helped him concentrate.  
Lastly, came the most unstable of his voices, was Hulk. Hulk was the manifestation of Anthony's emotions. Hulk held all his pain and sadness. The rumbling voice came far less often than the others. When he did, Anthony paid the price.

Sometimes Anthony thought about himself. Crazy, they called him.

Crazy.

Crazy.

Crazy.

Mad. Estranged. Psycho. Unwell.

He heard the doctors when he was admitted into the hospital by his parents. "Schizophrenia" and "multiple personalities" the doctors told them. Anthony had heard these so many times, he believed them. Regardless of what his voices said, they knew they couldn't say otherwise.

Anthony tried, he really did, but he couldn't control Hulk. Sometimes Hulk would break and bad things happened. They would drag Anthony back, beating him and calling him a 'bad boy'. They told him he was a monster, that he deserved it. Anthony knew, in his childlike mind, that they were wrong. Sometimes Hulk just got mad, he didn't mean to. His voices asked why he defended Hulk, why he took punishments. Anthony loved Hulk, like he did the others, and he would protect him. Even if it means that he would be hurt.  
Anthony was heard a new doctor was coming to treat him. He was afraid. He hoped the doctor would live through his time. He didn't think that Hulk could handle one more doctor, he hope he could survive one more doctor.


	2. Welcome to Shield View Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Welcome to Shield View Asylum. From the impeccable service of the orderlies and doctors to our cleanliness, we have provided care to our patients for over 47 years and counting. We certainly hope you enjoy your stay.’

_Step… Step… Step…_

_Take a deep breath and jump right in._

 

The sun rose into the air slowly, its light illuminating a figure walking in from the distance. From what one could tell, the figure was a man. His long, lithe frame weaved gracefully through the traffic, avoiding cars and people alike. Getting closer provided a better view of the man. His skin rivalled freshly fallen snow, smooth and white. His emerald eyes told a tale of wisdom and sadness. They were tantalizing, like looking into the eyes of a snake, knowing that it would only lead to trouble in the end. Thin, pink lips were pointed downwards, matching the furrow in sinfully perfect eyebrows. The man’s long hair was pulled into a small ponytail at the back of the neck, which effectively kept the black locks from flying in the breeze.

 

He stopped at a sign. The thing was falling apart, from what he could see. Fungus had started to grow in between the splintered wood, its undergrowth spreading over the cheery writing.

 

**‘Welcome to Shield View Asylum. From the impeccable service of the orderlies and doctors to our cleanliness, we have provided care to our patients for over 47 years and counting. We certainly hope you enjoy your stay.’**

The man shuddered. How could one be so cheery when they were deemed insane? Pushing the frankly disturbing message away, he continued his way into the building.

* * *

 

The asylum was bursting with activity. Nurses flurried together in groups, their small pink dresses akin to a group of flamingos. They chirped to one another, cackling occasionally. Orderlies stood by, pumas waiting for the kill, grumbling about one thing or another. Then came the doctors, the proud lions and lioness. Packing together with their chins held high, completely ignoring the interns, who trailed them like lost puppies.

 

‘Animals’

 

The man paid them attention with weary eyes, watching as eyes flittered from his face to his body. Summing him up. He could hear the whispers of the nurses, gossip and insults somehow blending together to make a perfect harmony. One Loki Laufeyson was not amused.

 

"Aw! He's so cute."

 

"Cute, but stupid. He actually thinks he can help?"

 

"Nancy! Don't be like that. He might actually be able to help the boy."

 

The boy? Loki thought, confused. As far as he was told, he would be treating a man. He pondered this as he walked to the front desk.

 

“Hmm…” He hummed, attracting the attention of the man at the desk.

 

He seemed to be in his late thirties, maybe early forties from what Loki observed. His appearance was spotless, from his neatly combed hair down to his clean uniform. Blue eyes regarded Loki wearily, though the nurse did not back down from the stare he got back. Loki broke the staring contest, looking down at the man’s name tag. Phil was the man’s name then.

 

"Ah, you heard the nurses?" Phil said, noticing the eye twitch the man gave when a nurse giggled.

 

"Yes I have." Loki replied snootily, his eyes shining with irritation.

 

If it was supposed to scare Phil, the man wasn't impressed. Loki was impressed. Most would have been cowering by now.

 

Looking at the doctor, he asked calmly, "What is it that you need, Doctor?"

Loki smirked. He liked Phil. Turning serious he placed a file he had with him on the desk. He watched as the nurse grabbed the file and opened it. Loki got curious as the man’s whole demeanor seemed to change. Phil glanced at the doctor, sadness and pain shining in the blue orbs. Phil took the file from the desk, typing a few things on his computer.

 

"I am searching for 17t." Loki stated, unsure for the need to stake his claim.

 

The lobby went quiet at that. Doctors and nurses alike stopped to stare, from pity to downright hate. Ignoring this, Loki looked at Phil. The male nurse seemed to deflate a little, eyes showing concern and pity. The show of emotion annoyed the doctor, he didn't need Phil's pity.

 

Phil looked at the doctor coldly, and nodded. Loki frowned.

 

"I'll take you to him."

* * *

Doors were lined along the halls. They occasionally passed a group meeting, doctors talking with patients. They stared unseeingly at the newcomer.  As they walked, the amount of people lowered until they were the only ones walking the halls.

Loki couldn't help but notice that Phil became more tense as they passed. He went completely rigid at the sound of a man howling. A loud smash, then another howl more animalistic than human.

 

"Who is that?" Loki asked, edging away from the door.

 

"Obadiah Stane."

 

The doctor was disturbed by the man. He was significantly older, with a bald head and white stubble on his face. His frame was bulky, but showed that there was strength way beyond his capabilities. His dead brown eyes bored into the males outside the door.

 

A maniacal smile made his way onto his face as he said, "Is the boy here? Are we going to play?"

 

Phil cringed and quickly walked away, motioning for Loki to do the same. The pair walked down the hall until they reached a door. Loki felt sick. Bloody handprints smeared down the door, as if someone was trying to escape from something. Looking to Phil, Loki saw that he was gazing at the door with sad eyes.

 

Loki turned to Phil, asking, "Is this the room?"

"Yes, and his name is Tony."

 

"Who?"

 

"Your patient, Anthony Stark."

 

Loki nodded. He watched as Phil opened the door. The nurse walked in, closing the door in Loki’s face. The doctor stood dumbfounded, waiting.  There were cooing sounds and other comforting noises that were made until he peeked his head out the door, nodding that Loki could come in. He was not prepared for the sight that he was met with.


	3. Doctor, Your Patient.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki meets Tony.

The tangy scent of iron wafted out of the room. Loki gagged a bit at the overwhelming odor, but managed to keep the meagre breakfast he had this morning down. He hesitantly walked in, dreading his agreement on a new assignment. One look at the room was as much confirmation he needed to back up the fact.

 

Blood covered every inch of the room. It was on the bed, the walls, and the floor. The source of the mess, Anthony Stark, huddled in a corner of the room. His wide amber eyes stared at Phil, fear and uncertainty shining in the glassy orbs. Loki listened as Phil tried to calm the patient.

 

"Tony, this is your new doctor, . He's here to help you."

 

leaned in close to the nurse, posture tense and defensive. He looked like a predator ready to strike. He trusted Phil. Phil was nice, safe. Not like the others.

 

'Maybe you should listen to Phil .' Steve said in his mind.

 

Tony cringed, conflicted. He wanted to believe that a doctor wouldn’t hurt him.

Tony didn't notice he was shaking until Phil carded his fingers through his dirty hair. The boy calmed a bit at the gesture, a sense of familiarity soothing his nervousness. The boy leaned into the touch.

 

Phil had been Tony's nurse for as long as Tony could remember. Not once had the man hit him. He never raised his voice at Tony. Phil was patient, caring, and the father that Tony had always wanted but could never have. Tony always made sure that Hulk never made any appearances when the nurse was here. He loved Phil. He would do anything to protect the man he considered his father.

Tony grasped Phil's hand, trying to draw strength from the other man. He looked into those blue eyes, seeing nothing but warmth and concern. In a quiet voice, raspy from disuse, he asked,

"Is he here to play, Philly?"

 

* * *

 

Phil smiled sadly at the boy. Tony still called him "Philly" even after countless corrections by Phil himself. Tony's voice, so small and defeated. The tone of someone who had been through heartache and pain. He wanted to shield the boy from the world, the sadness and corruption that life had in it.

 

Phil stared at the boy, watching the small lips quiver and shake. Tony was his baby. He had been since Phil had first treated him all those years ago. That was twenty-two years he had cared for the boy like his own. And Phil wasn't getting any younger, he had just turned forty a week before. He had celebrated with Tony, like he did every year. Phil had no family besides a nephew who left to Join the Army. A sharpshooter they called him.

Phil was with tony as he grew older physically. The nurse knew that the cruelties Tony  suffered left him mentally scarred. The boy had a childlike intellect, innocent and trusting. It pained him to see the boy afraid of the people who are supposed to help him.

 

"No, baby, he isn't. I won't let him, okay? I won't let him."

 

Tony nodded, trust and hope in his big brown orbs. The male nurse nodded and took a deep breath. With a small smile he only used for Tony, he said,

"Now let's meet the doctor, shall we?"

 

* * *

 

Loki watched the interaction as impassively as possible. it seemed he had been intruding on a personal, yet unprofessional moment. The doctor cautiously made his way to the bed, sitting on the mattress. He pointedly ignored the blood stains as he opened Anthony's file. His eyes widened at the list of illnesses. Schizophrenia, multiple personalities, achluophobia, anthropophobia, claustrophobia, the list went on.

 

"The fear of being alone- isolophobia, while having the fear of being around people…" Loki breathed out, amazed.

 

"The fear of darkness. There are no lights in here." He murmured, looking around the dark room.

 

Loki felt a pang of pity as he glanced at Tony. Those brown eyes stared back, fear shining bright but also showing… curiosity?  The boy was sickly thin, ribs sticking out of the small chest. His body was majorly underdeveloped, making the man look like a child. he stood about 5 feet, shorter than both the doctor and the nurse.  His body was covered in dirt and blood, hair unkempt and dirty. His skin was pale, paler than Loki's own skin, making his small pink lips and brown eyes stand out.

 

Taking a deep breath, he plastered a sweet smile on his face. He watched, a little disturbed as the boy seemed to age a bit, staring intently at him.

 

"Hello Anthony. My name is Loki Laufeyson. You may call me Loki if you please."

At the mention of his name, the age receded and the childlike wonder came back. Usually the sight of an adult acting like a child disgusted Loki. But with Tony… it was rather cute. At this the doctor snapped out of his stupor. He did not feel this way about his patients. Loki was cold, never reaching any emotional level with his patients.

 

"H-h-hello." Tony choked out, looking up at Loki with wide eyes.

 

"I'm sure you have a lot to talk about Anthony. Can you tell me what you like?"

Loki asked, his tone comforting.

 

"I l-like c-colors and l-light." Came the meek reply.

 

* * *

 

Loki smiled a bit, a genuine smile. This boy was adorable! 'Wait stop this. This is a patient. He is unwell, not adorable.' Loki shook his head. When the boy looked at him in confusion, he only smiled. The doctor opened his briefcase, taking out a package of crayons and paper he had left from his last patient.

 

"Colors? Well I have a lot of colors that you can have if you want."

 

Tony perked up, looking at Phil, to see if it was a trap. When the nurse nodded, Tony tried to stand. Phil was quick to help, guiding the battered man to the bed. Tony studied the man. Loki was wearing white… and the doctor liked it? Reaching up, the small hand grabbed the box timidly. The older males watched as light shone in Tony's eyes. Tony marveled at the colors, there were so many.

 

"Can you draw us a picture Tony. Can you show us what your friends look like?"

Phil asked softly.

 

Tony nodded warily, still wondering if this was a trap. Glancing at the doctor, he was mesmerized by the green orbs. They were so unlike the other doctors, less hard and menacing. but there was a certain danger there, one that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Quickly looking down, he started to work.

 

'I better be drawn good.' Clint said.

'Please Clint, stop being so conceited.' Bruce said dryly, causing Tony to giggle softly.

'A picture would be lovely Tony.' Natasha said kindly, the voice soothing and calm.

'Aye, draw us Tony.' Thor's rumble made its way into Tony's psyche.

'Steve?' Tony questioned quietly.

'Yeah?' Came the reply.

'Can I draw a picture for Phil and the doctor?'

'Of course.' Was the soft assurance.

* * *

 

As the boy talked to himself, loki watched, unfazed by the actions. He was sort of sad for the boy. Having no one for so long must have had its consequences of the mind. Loki silently vowed that he would not leave until the boy was better. 'Or dead.'

But Loki didn't want to think about that. Instead he watches the boy create a picture using the colors, not knowing that his life was about to change. For better or worse, they didn't know.


	4. Happy Birthday Tony!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obadiah Stane is introduced and Tony pays the price. Also Tony celebrates his birthday a little differently this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I'm getting my shit together. I've completely let you guys down and that is not okay.

When Tony woke that day, he realized that he was alone. The boy wracked his brain to figure out the reason why.

 

‘It’s Thursday.’ Bruce offered lowly, his pained voice echoing in Tony’s mind.

 

Tony let out a fearful whine. It was Thursday. Phil wouldn’t come today, being forbidden to see Tony on Thursdays. Tony knew that was the reason he always saw the bad man. Tony held back a shriek at the eerie screech of the heavy metal door being opened slowly, ominously. The small man scuttled to his corner and waited in petrified silence.

 

“It’s time to go.”

 

Tony hesitantly looked up, sucking in a breath at the sight of the two, large orderlies. The one on the right was smiling serenely at him. Tony remembered him. That was the one that Hulky had hurt, which was why there was a scar running down his cheek. Tony didn’t like that man. He was always so mean when he came to get Tony.

 

“Let’s get this going already.” The left one sighed, looking at Tony with an almost pitying gaze.

 

Tony looked down. He didn’t like that look, no one else should feel sad for him. The right man sighed in mock disappointment, walking towards Tony with a cruel smile.

 

“There, there, it’s okay. We aren’t going to hurt you.” The right man cooed, roughly pinning Tony to the floor.

 

Tony whined at the touch, feeling the painful pressure hit his wrists. The left man gently put his hand on Tony’s neck, administering the sedative into the boy’s bloodstream.

 

‘Oh, my poor baby. You’re so strong.’ Steve’s heartbroken coo told Tony softly.

 

Tony felt warmth travel through his system, and he smiled dazedly at the ground. The right man frowned. Why was he smiling? A rush of anger hit the man and he struck the boy, chuckling when he flew back with a small pained whimper. The left man sighed, gently gathering the boy in his arms. He felt the ghost of a smile paint his lips as the boy absentmindedly rubbed his face against his chest. His smile faded as quickly as it came and with a heavy heart, walked out of the dirty room.

 

* * *

 

 

**February 7, 1994**

**THE DAILY DOSE**

**“Obadiah Stane Arrested For The Candy Cane Murders”**

**On February 4th, the owner of Stane’s Steel Co.- Obadiah Stane- was dragged out of his office only to be arrested. Reports were sent in that they had seen the young man leaving an abandoned warehouse numerous times. They had thought nothing of it- assuming the man was doing renovations on the buildings in his spare time. Suspicions grew as young boys started to disappear around the town, including the son of a local millionaire. The boys all ranged around the ages of 10-14 years, almost all starting puberty. Was Stane to blame? Where are those boys now? Find out next time on The Daily Dose!**

* * *

 

**February 16, 1994**

**THE DAILY DOSE**

**“Obadiah Stane- who have YOU been letting your kids see?”**

**Has the well put together man we all trusted… been a child molester? Police reports say yes. Kidnapping, rape, torture- you name it. All of these things have been added to the list of charges on Stane. Sources say that Stane himself believes that he has been possessed by demons, urging to commit these horrible crimes. And you may be wondering, what are the Candy Cane murders?**

**Well, we’ll tell you.**

**(This may be graphic, reader’s be advised.)**

**From what we have gathered, the murders had started in the early 1980’s with the first victim being 10 year old Bobby Morris, a barber’s son. The authorities were contacted when the boy’s parents had walked out of the house, finding their son’s body on their front porch.**

**“The killer had disemboweled him.” A witness had said. “And used all the blood to paint the boy. They had given him stripes, like a candy cane, and etched a crooked smile onto his face.”**

**This continued for many years, sons and nephews disappearing to turn up as a twisted doll. Until now. Stane is now facing the death penalty, though rumors of mental instability have been floating around. A jury has already been assigned and the court date is set to be on March 4. Until next time.**

 

 

* * *

 

**March 9, 1994**

**THE DAILY DOSE**

**“Stane is GUILTY!”**

**Yes, we said it! Stane is guilty! The man has been charged with the murders of twenty young boys! That dirty child abuser is going to the slammer!**

 

 

* * *

 

**March 9, 1994**

**THE DAILY DOSE**

**We have just been informed that… Obadiah Stane will not be executed. The court has found him mentally unstable and have decided that he would be sent to Shield View Asylum. This is a truly sad day. We send our condolences to all the families whose hopes that this murderer would serve his punishment justly. Until… until next time.**

 

* * *

 

May 29 (Present)

Obadiah Stane watched as they brought the boy in with narrowed eyes. He gave an angry growl as the man set Anthony on the floor gently, his hands lingering longer than necessary. Standing, the elder walked across the room, grumbling about nurses and their dirty hands. He stood over the boy, smiling at the prone form.

 

Anthony looked so… _delicious_ at the moment. He was curled on his side, looking to all the world like a sleeping child. His wide eyes were shut, covered by long, fluttering lashes. His pink lips were stuck in a pout, making Stane want to bite them. His thin body was covered in clothes that were two sizes too big and the boy was swimming in them. Stane chuckled at the way his small, pink toes stuck out of his pant legs. The boy was too cute. Stane could not fathom how anyone could NOT want this boy. He was every man's dream (or at least his, anyways.) The man remembered a time where he was too disgusted with himself to act on his desires. He had been a fool. They had brought the boy in and he couldn't do it. He had thrown himself against the door, howling for someone- anyone- to come and take the boy away. Anthony had stared at him with wide, scared eyes. The boy had been all creamy skin and trembles (Something that looked terribly familiar to him, but he couldn't place it.) Yet, Stane had sat on his bed, ignoring the small child until they had came back, taking the boy with them. Then, and only then, Obadiah had brought himself to an orgasm, thinking of all the filthy things he could do to the boy. This had occurred several times. Then they had thrown the boy in, covered in welts and bruises. And he had crumbled. Whispering sweet nothings as he had violated the boy.

  
  


Even now as Anthony started to stir, Obadiah could feel the heat starting to build up in him again, consuming him with lust. Eyelids fluttered, revealing dazed unfocused eyes that looked around the room until they had landed on the older man.

 

"Hello Anthony." Stane rumbled, smiling softly at the boy.

 

Irritation pulled at his mind when Anthony started, shaking with fear. Whimpers made their way out of those small lips. He hadn't even touched him and already he was afraid.

 

"Come now Anthony," Stane reprimanded, kneeling down next to him. "Can't you say hi to daddy?"

 

Tony whimpered, looking down at the floor as he whispered a hello. Stane smiled at him and opened his arms for Tony to crawl in. Tony whimpered once more as he did so, sucking in a breath at the feel of the other's hardness against his bottom. The man rearranged the boy, shifting his legs around his waist so he could look into those beautiful amber pools.

 

"A little birdie told me that today was your birthday." Stane murmured, peppering kisses down Anthony's neck.

 

Tony couldn't stop the sob that escaped him and he quickly covered his mouth with shaking hands. The sobs rapidly increased as his hair was grabbed in a tight grip.

 

"Why are you crying? I haven't done anything to you, boy." Stane growled, taking the boy's small throat into the other hand.

 

Tony shook, sputtering out apologies in between choking sobs. The other man frowned. Sighing, he released him, kissing the boy's face and neck in comfort. The man slowly stripped him of his clothing until the boy was naked and sobbing on his lap. Tony started to struggle as he was carried to the bed and laid upon it. Stane quickly stripped, pouncing on the boy. His large hands groped at his body and held him still as the older man thrust into him with a single thrust. Tony screamed and tried to scramble away.

 

"Shh... that's right. Be quiet Anthony," Obadiah cooed, his anger and annoyance growing as the sobs grew. "Anthony, come on, **be quiet**."

 

Tony choked and wailed as the bad man started to strangle him, shaking him roughly. He paid no heed to Tony's pleas and apologies, choosing to root against him instead. Tony could see spots dance in front of his eyes. With a finally cry, Tony fell limp in the man's arms, slumping against him.

 

* * *

 

Stane cursed, gently setting the boy down, and running to the door, banging loudly while screaming for help. Two orderlies burst into the room, taking in the scene, before calling for back up. Doctors and nurses filled the room, carrying defibrillators amongst them. The men saw Tony was already out of his shirt, leaving his skinny chest visible to the world.

 

"Alright," The doctor said, nodding to the nurse, who had started to charge the device, a pitying look on his face. "3,2,1... _**CLEAR!**_ "

 

Anthony seized, his small body jerking before going terrifyingly still. This process happened two more times before the boys eyes flew open. Tears started to fall as he shook underneath all of the men. He had just died. The gravity and seriousness of the situation seemed to hit the staff and they felt a deep sense of pity for the crying patient. The orderlies lifted him with the utmost care, feeling the hummingbird heartbeat underneath their fingertips. The doctors nodded at them, allowing for them to take the boys from their presence. Tony wailed in fear and pain the whole way. The stress seemed to much for the boy and he fainted, yet they couldn't find it in their hearts to be angry.

 

* * *

 

Tony woke up in his room, laying awkwardly on the bed. He was slumped as if someone just left him to fall. It made his neck hurt. He looked around, trying to find Phil or the doctor. He whimpered when he discovered that he was all alone.

'Not alone. You're never alone. We're here.' His voices cooed to him.

That made him relax a bit, they wouldn't leave him. Though as he thought of what had happened to him, Tony started to sob. He had died. The bad man had killed him... and then they had brought him back. That had somehow hurt worse than being strangled to death. They had brought him back to endure all the torture he didn't deserve. The small boy huddled under his covers, frowning when something slid from the bed. His eyes widened when he saw three small boxes at the end of the bed. Taking a weary look around, he decided that it was okay to approach the items. He crawled to the end of the small mattress, setting a box on his lap. There was writing on the box, and Tony read them aloud. Brown orbs twinkled when he saw his name on the first package.

He opened it carefully, trying not to break anything. He let out a cry of surprise.

It was a bear. A red bear with a gold belly. Tony's eyes filled with tears, there was a light in the center of the bears chest. It glowed brightly, illuminating the room with its beauty. He picked it up with trembling fingers, carefully running his small hands over the ears.

'It's beautiful Tony!' Natasha said, surprised by the gift.

'I hope you take good care of it, baby.' Steve said warmly.

'Woah. That's awesome! What's his name, Tone?' Clint asked, awed.

'Aye, little one. This gift deserves a name of honor.' Thor chimed in.

'Bruce...?' Tony tentatively asked.

'Yes tiny Tony?' Bruce asked warmly, making Tony smile and giggle.

'What should his name be?' He asked.

'Hmm... what about... Ironbear?' Bruce suggested.

Tony giggled. ' That's silly, but yeah Ironbear it is.'

Tony felt much better than he did before. The pain in his mind and body had considerably lessened at the light and colors in the the box, he found a letter. He saw a picture on the front. It was a dog wearing a hat, woofing at birthday cake. Tony laughed, the card was fantastic! Opening it, he read,

 

**Happy birthday Tony!- Loki**

 

Tony beamed setting the box and card on the floor beside him. He then picked up the next box, which also had his name on it. Carefully unwrapping the gift, he squeaked. It was a blankie! With so many colors! A card was lying on the top and Tony picked it up.

 

**Happy birthday, angel.-Phil**

 

The boy sighed happily, wrapping the multicolored fabric around his shoulders. He curiously picked up the last box. It had his name, but didn't say who it was from. Tony opened the box and let out a surprised, hoarse yell. It was a light. The small thing was a circle with a with a triangle pattern on the front. A note fell from the side and Tony read the note.

 

**It's called an arc reactor. It was made by a smart man for people who love light, just like you. It will never go out, just your own light. Do not let them try to smother your light Tony.**

**Signed,**

**A friend**

 

Tony felt tears fall down his face. A friend. Lying on the bed, the boy curled around the bear, keeping the small reactor against his chest. His eyes drooped shut and he let out a small yawn, his lower lip sticking out in a pout. Sighing deeply he fell asleep, nightmares nowhere to be found.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry.


	5. Chapter 5:Loki Meets Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki meets one of the voices. Steve is just trying to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, a new chapter! It smells like victory. This a long one, so please review and answer the question in the last chapter.
> 
> Again enjoy, for this is my great gift to the world.
> 
> Note: This is where it gets strange. Tony's conditions start to show more from here on out.
> 
> regular speech
> 
> thoughts
> 
> Steve speaking

When Loki arrived, Phil was already there. The man was obviously trying to hold back tears, though he still smiled as Tony showed him his new toy. The shape he was in made Loki frown. Deep cuts covered the boy's arms and shoulders. Bruises littered his face, the boy's small lip split and bleeding slightly. Tony's right foot was bent in an awkward angle, the ankle swollen and purple. Yet it did nothing to stop the boy from smiling.

Loki sat on the bed next to Tony. He grunted in surprise when he felt a tentative tug on his little finger. Looking down, his breath hitched a bit at those big brown eyes boring into his.

"Th- thank you." Came the small, but grateful whisper.

Tony tugged on the doctor's pinky, not wanting to soil the doctor with his touch. He was dirty; he didn't deserve to touch other people.

He's been used by so many men. Doctors, nurses, his captors. Treated him like a whore. He truly thought that he was soiled; a creature that had to be locked away.

When Loki looked at him, he was lost in those emerald orbs. The color comforted him enough for him to whisper out his thanks for his toy. Hugging Ironbear close, he looked down bashfully. The boy didn't know what to say.

'Why not tell the doctor his name, ребенок?' Natasha's gentle voice flowed in Tony's mind.

'Okay мама.' Tony said softly.

"His name is Ironbear." he whispered, getting both males attention.

"That's a wonderful name Tony. I'm glad you like him enough to give him a name." Loki said lightly.

Tony glanced at Phil, who was smiling at him. Tony saw something in the blue eyes that made him frown. The boy took the nurses hand in his, squeezing it with all his strength.

Phil's heart broke when he felt his boy squeeze his hand, knowing the weak pressure was all he was capable of. He looked to the doctor, finding that the man was watching Tony thoughtfully.

Phil cleared his throat. When the two looked up he suggested,

"Why not let Doctor Loki meet your friends today? I think Steve would like to meet him."

Tony tended to over think things sometimes. Even with his child-like mind he still thought about things a lot.

'Whatifhedoesn'tlikethem?...WhatifIgetintrouble... Idontwanttobeintrouble...'

The boy's rushed thoughts were making him upset. His whimpering tured into whines as he got more and more distressed. He felt warm arms wrap around his waist, and he let out a choked scream. Two strong hands grabbed his face gently, turning his attention to Loki. The doctor was touching him, touching him.

Hulk growled in his mind, the control Tony had slipping a bit. Tony let out a whine, the sound making Phil's arms tighten around his middle. It hurt.

"Phillie, ow." Tony said lowly, tears slowly making their way down his cheeks.

The nurse automatically loosened his grip yet he didn't let go of the boy. The doctor gently grabbed his hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb. Loki's chest had tightened at the sound, the pure terror that Tony had was enough to make the strongest men cry for the boy.

"It is okay Tony, you dont have to. We can do this another day. It is okay, calm yourself. Yes... that's it. Calm."

The doctor smiled gently as the boy's breathing slowed and his whines were dimmed to little whimpers. Tony was tired, he hurt and he just wanted to hide. He soothed the beast in his mind, relying on the others to help, but the others were silent. It broke Tony's heart. He knew they didn't like Hulk, but he thought they cared about him.

'No Tiny Tony. We care, I care. Hulk says he's sorry, he's very upset. I told him that you weren't mad.' Bruce's timid voice came into Tony's psyche.

'I'm sorry...sorrysorrysorry...' was all that came from Tony, both in his mind and out loud.

Gripping Ironbear tight Tony hid himself in Phil's arms. The nurse carded his fingers in the boy's dirty hair, sending Loki an apologetic look from over Tony's head.

Loki wanted to be angry. He was getting nowhere in finding a cure for the boy. Yet when he looked at Tony, all he could see was a hurt little boy, the hurt little boy Loki was inside. Not many knew that Loki was not as well as he should be. His own childhood was lonely and filled with sadness.

'It's okay baby, I'll talk to him okay? I want to meet him. Don't worry.' Steve cooed, slowly taking over.

Tony nodded tiredly, his eyes starting to droop as he slowly left his body to stay with the others. Steve would protect him, he would handle it.

The two watched as the boy's other personality came out in Tony. His small frame straightened, his shoulders squared and his chin held high. The brown eyes hardened, the orbs serious and brave. Confidence radiated from the boy, so unlike Tony.

"Steve, it's good to see you again." Phil said kindly to the personality.

"Phil. Doctor." Steve said.

The deep voice sounded odd coming from the boy, but Loki knew that this wasn't Anthony Stark. This was Steve, a made up person that Tony had made up.

"Why have you been made?" Loki asked.

The doctor decided not to beat around the bush. He needed to know why they were there in order to cure Tony. Phil gave him a look, but Loki didn't back down. He need answers and he was going to get them. He watched as the man wilted a bit, sadness finally showing through.

"When they took Tony, he was always alone. Unless they came to hurt him, he was alone in the dark. We are only here to protect Tony. We would never hurt him." Steve truthfully told the doctor.

Loki was confused. What did he mean? They had mentioned nothing of an abduction in Tony's files. He glanced at Phil in confusion, but then noticed the rage that had filled the nurse. Phil's lips set in a thin line, his jaw clenched and his brows furrowed in anger. He then looked back to Steve, taking in the sight. The confidence had dimmed to sadness, his eyes dulling.

"Taken?" Loki asked slowly, the hesitation clear in his demeanor.

Steve nodded. The movement was tense, forced. The man looked like he was thinking yet the thoughts disturbed him. Tony's face twisted into a scowl before smoothing out.

"When Tony was younger." Steve swallowed thickly. "They took him. He was never allowed to see, always blindfolded. We never knew who took him, we still don't. All we do know is that Tony's parents were told they had to pay to get him back. They left him there! They left him to be beaten and raped for two years! Two years he cried and screamed asking what he did wrong!"

Steve's chest was heaving from yelling, making Tony's face red with fists were clenched tightly, shaking as Steve tried to regain his composure. Loki felt bad for the boy, his heart feeling like it was being crushed. The boy had been through so much pain. He took the boy's hand, causing the man Tony had created to look at him.

"I know you want to protect him; I really do understand. To help him, you have to let me help him; but in order to do that you have to tell me what you know." Loki said soothingly, detrmination in his grren eyes.

Steve looked at the doctor. The man was tired, he could see the bags slowly forming under his eyes. His green orbs showed many emotions; sadness, anger, and a hint of frustrastion. He wanted to tell the man everything. Let out the emotions he had been feeling for years. But he couldn't betray Tony, not when the boy was his sole reason for existing.

"I wish I could tell you, I really do." he said, "But I can't do that to Tony. He needs to tell you himself. I won't be the one to betray his trust."

Loki nodded. He felt a small pang of annoyance towards the other, yet he understood. The boy needed to face his fears.

"I understand. Can you at least tell me one thing?" When the other nodded, he asked, "What do you do for Anthony?"

"I comfort him when they rape him, when they hit him for no reason. I can't be there when I need to. I know , I've tried."

"You seem very passionate about that."

"I don't like bullies."

Loki nodded, taking everything in. He watched the man. Steve did have a calm about him. It was a soothing presence, his strength a beacon for the weak.

"Tony really does need us. We only want what's best for him."

"Yes, I know. It is admirable thaat you have watched over him for so long."Loki said warmly.

Steve smiled sheepishly, the expression was adorable on Tony's face. Loki started a bit in his mind, his thoughts crshing into a stop.

'You are a doctor, this boy's doctor. He needs your help, not your obsevations on his looks. Snap out of it you fool.' He thought harshly to himself.

He then took another glance at Tony, and his heart skipped at beat. Those big, brown eyes gazed at him. Though they were a bit glassy, they were still beautiful. He smiled at the boy, a smal but genuine thing.

"Can you tell me anything I will need to know about his other personalities?" Loki asked politely.

The doctor watched as the boy's face promptly darkened. The age seemed to magically appear on his face, it looked out of place. His shoulders drooped a bit and his head bowed so the malea could not see his face.

"When Tony's is extremely distressed, Hulk comes out."

"Hulk?" the doctor asked.

"It is a monster. Tony is not strong, he breaks sometimes. Hulk usually takes advantage and breaks free." Steve said darkly.

Loki swallowed around the lump that made its way to his throat. Whatever this 'Hulk' did was not good, he could feel it. He risked taking a look at Phil, but the nurse was gazing at the wall. His blue eyes were unfocused, staring into nothing. Loki could tell that it was somethong unpleasant.

"What does he do?" Loki whispered, dread coating his voice.

"He's made Tony kill over twenty people." Steve growled.

The tension in the room was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Loki looked horrified. This sweet boy had killed? Murdered in cold blood? His facial expression must have triggered a reaction in Tony because Phil had frowned deeply.

"He doesn't mean to. He has cried in my arms many times because of the guilt. Please do not treat him like a murderer."

Steve pleaded to Loki, tears shining in the brown orbs.

Loki nodded. Even knowing the imformation he knew now, he couldn't treat him any differently. He still saw the hurt little boy, a fallen angel. This time the doctor could not help but stroke the boy's hand.

"It is okay. Thank you for speaking with me Steve. It has been a pleasure." the doctor told him with a smile.

"The same doctor. Please help my little Tony." Was the last thing Steve said to the doctor.

Phil watched as his baby came back into awareness. The brown eyes blinked slowly as he tried to focus, yet they kept drooping shut.

"It's okay Tony. You can go to sleep. I know you're tired."

Phil cooed to the boy, slowly carding his fingers through his hair.

Tony nodded, leaning into his nurse's side. His breathing slowed and his face smoothed out, making the boy look younger. His toy lightly rested in his arms as he slept, keeping his nightmares at bay for awhile.

"I think we may need bandages Phil. He could get sick from the infections in his cuts." Loki said seriously.

The nurse hesitated before nodding. He gently moved the boy from his side, laying him on the bed. Tony stirred a bit before settling down. Loki watched as the nurse walked out of the room. He looked at Tont sleeping, his face peaceful. The raven haired man lightly stroked his cheek, feeling the smooth skin beneath his fingers. Tony flinched and whimpered, tightening his hold on Ironbear.

Phil walked back into the room, medical supplies in hand. The two patched up the boy in silence, lost in their own thoughts. They didn't know how to approach a new way to help Tony, but they would. They wouldn't let this boy down; not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it's done. Enjoy, review, and tell me your thoughts.
> 
> Again I will post the question. Please tell me what you think.
> 
> Should I post another story? Here are the options.
> 
> 1\. Tony is kidnapped by a group. He is tortured for months before they find him, broken and abused. It's AU!Tony, which means, Tony is not loud or snarky. He is the exact opposite. Includes Tony/Bruce/Loki Thor/Steve Natasha/Pepper Coulson/Clint. Good guy!Loki Coulson is alive, bad guys aren't always bad and lots of feels.
> 
> 2\. Au! Parallel Universes! Every different Tony is brought to the Avengers universe. Can Tony help them back? Will he want to? Includes: Julian Wells (Less than Zero), Markus Kozack (Shaggy dog), Harry Lockhart (Kiss kiss bang bang), Nathan Gardner (Charlie Barttlet), Vivian Thompson (In Dreams), Sherlock Holmes (RDJ version) and RDJ himself. Note: these are all characters he has played. I thought they deserved better endings, but for some I kind of made up some sad endings. So please bear with me!
> 
> Review and tell me what you think, 1 or two? If not I have other ideas to write about.
> 
> ~From you friendly neighborhood writer~
> 
> ~Me


	6. Chapter 6: The Beast Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Tony tries, he does, but breaks under the pressure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... it's been a while. I am so sorry about not updating! School sucks ass and I've been dealing with breaking up with my girlfriend. she left your favorite lesbian author with unresolved feels and sadness. But, enough about my problems...
> 
> Now ladies and gentlemen (do I have male readers? If I do then, hey you're a dude and that's cool.) on to the fic! 
> 
> Warning: This is a chapter where we see the violent side of our little Tony. His condition will change drastically during this time. People will be hurt and it is crucial that you know Tony didn't intend for things to happen.

Loki was getting restless. He had made little progress in the three weeks he spent with Tony. The poor boy had been reluctant to talk to the doctor; and it was wearing on the man's patience. The man was currently in his apartment, trying to fill out forms that were due days ago. A deep frown filled his features as he wrote on the paper.

'The subject has been expiriencing minor mood swings. His attitude varies on the days. Thursdays seem to trigger his depression; causing him to shy away from questions.'

Loki sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. He needed to cure Tony, wanted to cure Tony. His job was the last thing on his mind when he truly met the boy. Anthony Stark was a tortured soul; someone who would never be at peace. Loki wanted to change that.

The doctor started when his telephone rang, the sound echoing in the small apartment. He quickly picked it up, irritated. People would never let him be, would they?

"Hello?" The man snapped.

"D-doctor." Was the weak reply.

Loki was on alert immediately. Phil sounded hurt.

"Phil? What's happened? Are you alright?" Loki questioned rapidly.

The doctor tensed as he waited for an answer. He stood from his perch and started to gather his things. He grabbed his keys from the dish and ran to his car. Phil still hadn't answered.

A choking sound and then, "Hurry...please."

Loki swallowed. Dread curled up in his stomach as he drove to the hospital. His hand clenched around his phone tightly as he arrived. He threw himself out of the car and dashed into the building. He ran as fast as he could, unaware of the looks of pity and rage he was getting. This was something everybody knew about.

He almost crashed into a male nurse in his haste. Strong arms circled his waist as he tried to push past him.

"I don't think that would be a wise choice, Doctor." The burly man stated gently.

The man was african american; he had a handsome face and a sturdy frame. The name 'Rhodes' was printed on his name tag. The man looked upset. The look only irritated the doctor. Phil needed his help.

"You listen to me you moron. I've just gotten a call from one of your co-workers. There is something going on here and I demand to know what that is."  
Loki growled menacingly to the nurse.

He felt a little guilty as the man swallowed and nodded stiffly. When the arms around him vanished, he smiled weakly and tore down the halls.  
\---------_--------------_------------_-----------_----------_------------_------------_----

The sight he was met with made his blood freeze. A group of nurses and doctors were beating Anthony. They paid no attention as the boy screamed and cried in pain.

"NO!!!!!" Tony roared as he thrashed in the mob of people.

Loki was in action in an instant. He pushed his way through the group and grabbed Tony around the waist. The boy screamed, flipping the doctor on his back with amazing strength.

Loki stared fearfully at Tony. His brown orbs were now black, rage and a wild look in them. His posture was tense, ready to pounce as he snarled at the group of people before him.

"Anthony." He said quietly.

Tony's head swiveled towards him and the boy attacked.  
\------_--------_------_-------_-----------_----------_-----------_----------_-----------_--

Phil could only feel pain as he came back into the world. He looked around in a daze, his hazy mind trying to focus on the situation around him. Noise buzzed in his ears. He could just make it out as screaming.

Phil was confused. Why was someone screaming? Forcing himself to wake up, he saw Tony. His baby was attacking someone, and that someone couldn't fight back. Forcing himself up, Phil limped forward. His eyes widened; Loki was being attacked!

"Doctor!" he yelled, though it came out as a raspy whisper.

The poor man sluggishly fought against Tony, yet Loki didn't hit the boy. The doctor was wrecked. Bruises lined his jaw and neck. Scratches trailed down the left side of Loki's face, the red marks jagged and bleeding slightly. His lip was split and his left eye swollen.

Slowly making his way towards the two, he noticed that the mob of people were watching. The doctors looked on in fascination. The power the boy had struck them like lightning. The nurses looked on in horror, yet they made no move to stop Tony.

"Tony?" he tried.

He jumped when the boy turned towards him with a snarl, a crazed look in his eyes. Carefully inching forward, he dropped to his knees in front of the boy. Holding out a shaking hand, he cupped Tony's cheek.

"Tony?" he whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

He smiled at Tony and grabbed his hand, ignoring his own pain. It didn't matter as long as Tony would be safe. The smile didn't leave his face as his boy growled and pounced.

Tony fought against the monster. He was hurting people! He didn't want to be a bad boy. Bad boys got punished, he didn't want to be punished.

'Hulkie please... no. Nonononono!' he screamed in his mind.

Hulk was hurting Phil. He was hurting his dad. It was all too much. He felt his fragile psyche crack a bit. He could feel the pain in his knuckles as Hulk beat Phil's face in. He saw through hazy eyes as blood trickled down the nurse's face, the bruises blooming on his body. It fell to the floor, mixing with both his and the dead doctor.

He didn't mean to do it. He really tried to keep calm. But the doctor touched him, hurt him.

*Flashback*  
(Tony was sleeping soundly in his dark room. Ironbear laid in his arms as he slumbered, the little light illuminating his cell a bit. The boy was dead to the world, so lost in his dreams, he did not notice the cell door opening.

A beer-bellied doctor stalked in the room, his hands clenched in anticipation for what was to come. He walked over to the small man and stared. The boy really was a thing of beauty. He couldn't wait until he saw those big brown eyes fill with tears of pain.

The doctor carefully took the toy from the boy's arms, frowning. Where did he get such a thing? He was not suppossed to have things! A sinister smiled made it's way onto to his face. The boy would learn, oh yes, he would learn.

He carelessly shoved the patient off the bed, chuckling when they boy sprang awake with a yelp of surprise. The man enjoyed the way fear filled his brown orbs and 17t cowered a bit.

"Hello 17t. It's been quite awhile, hasn't it?" he said casually.

Tony sat in petrified silence, watching the doctor turn his toy in his chubby hands. The doctor turned his eyes to the bear then back to Tony, a wicked smile on his face.

"This bear, it is really quite cute. Pray tell, where did you get this?" he asked, his tone and face bored.

After a moment of silence, Tony saw the doctor's face darken. He whimpered in pain when a chubby hand gripped his hair a white knuckle grip. He struggled, hissing when the grip tightened. He felt spit hit his face as the doctor yelled at him.

"ANSWER ME, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" A smack in the face. "WHERE." A kick to the gut. "DID." Another kick. "YOU." The doctor stomped on his arm, making Tony scream. "GET." Another stomp. "THE." Three times and a sickening crunch was heard. "TOY?!"

Tony cried and screamed as he was beaten, though he gave no answer. He knew that telling the bad doctor the truth would get his own doctor in trouble. Tony couldn't do that, Loki had done nothing but help him. Tears streamed down his face as he felt the doctor's boot connect with his side.

"Answer me boy."

"N-n-no."

Tony's eyes widened in horror when he heard a rip. His head snapped to the doctor, making him cry out as his precious bear was ripped to pieces. Satisfied, the doctor watched in sick pleasure as the boy cried and shook in horror.

Tony sat in m a mute, petrified state. He just stared at the remains of his first present in almost twenty years. The poor thing's arms and legs were torn off. His little light was ripped out and broken, the wires snapped in half. Ironbear's head was torn right off its furry shoulders, its face ripped and an ear missing.

'Tony, oh Tony...' Bruce's voice flittered through his mind.

Tony payed no heed to his voices, the shock of what just happened making his whole world freeze.

'Tony, baby, please calm down.' Natasha pleaded.

An uncontrollable rage took Tony. Why was he always being hurt? Why couldn't he be happy? Why? Why? Why? Tony didn't want to hurt the man, he just wanted the pain to end. And when Hulk ripped from his clutches in Tony's mind, he was powerless to stop it.

'Tony... Tony, no! No Tony! NO! TOONNNYYY.....!' Both Clint and Thor yelled while Natasha and Steve tried to take over instead of... the monster. Bruce was trying to talk the beast down. But none of it was good enough.

The doctor was alarmed when the boy started to twitch. The twitch turned into spasms before they stopped all together. The fat man didn't even have the time to scream before the boy attacked.)  
*End Flashback*

Phil tried to pull the small man into his arms, but Tony screamed and grabbed his right arm. Phil could only feel white hot pain as Tony squeezed so tight, the bones in his arm snapped. The nurse screamed, a loud sound filled with agony. This finally seemed to break the group of people out their trance.

"Grab him!"

"Don't let him get away!"

Tony let out a scream that resembled that of a wounded animal as the nurses stepped on his broken ankle. His wails of agony resounded through the halls as he was beaten senselessly. An elderly nurse pulled on his hair and yelled mean things at him.

"This is what you get for being a bad boy! You're a freak! You deserve this you goddamn murderer!"

Tony shook in the mob of arms. The woman's words made the Hulk upset. He didn't like the mean lady.

"B-bad boy." he whimpered as they yelled at him.

He continued to shake and whimper even as they beat him. His pitiful sounds died out as his head was smashed against the ground by a nearby nurse.

Phil could only sit in terror as his baby's head connected with the ground. The silence in the room was tense, the doctors waiting to strike if the boy roused. When he stayed down they dispersed. Two burly men carried the body of the dead doctor while another carried Loki's unconcious one to the infirmary. A doctor walked over and crouched infront of Phil.

The doctor put a blood stained hand on his shoulder, making the nurse flinch.

"It's okay, Phil. He can't hurt you. Come on let's get you patched up okay?" The man said soothingly.

Phil wanted to vomit. The pain and shock finally got to him, and he sank into unconciousness.

~Later that night~

Tony woke up alone. He cried out in pain and fear. His body hurt and the dark was back. His already damaged mind took in the hurt he had caused and he broke.

Wails could be heard from a distance as Tony cried. He curled up in a ball, howling in pain as he did so.

HE HURT PHIL! HE HURT LOKI!

"Bad boy... bad boy... badbadbadbad." he repeated, shaking like a leaf.

'No, Tony. You're such a good boy. Our good boy. Please. Tony.' Steve said soothingly.

'Tony, Все в порядке, детка. Пожалуйста, успокойтесь. О, мой милый мальчик, мой ангел." Natasha said sadly.

'No Tones, not you. Never you.' Clint said seriously.

'Aye svass, do not fret. 'Twas not your doing. Be calm, my little warrior.' Thor rumbled.

'Tiny Tony, my little genius, please.' Bruce pleaded.

They're reassurances did nothing however. In fact, it caused the boy to shriek and curl up even tighter.

"Nononono... badbadbadbad. Tony is a bad boy." he muttered, shaking his head.

Tony shifted a bit and howled, his ankle hitting the ground. He started to cry, loud sobs racking his small frame. His bloodshot eyes darted fearfully as he twitched and whimpered.

Tony was bad.

Bad.

Bad.

Bad.

He stayed curled in the fetal position as his mind deteriorated in isolation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! Please review and tell me whay you think. Don't forget to read my new story called Collision is such sweet sorrow. I know self advertising,b I want you' guys to like it! 
> 
> ~From you ever loving writer~  
> ~ME


	7. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after math and a woman with compassion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels. Feel my feelings while you feel their feelings. I hope you enjoy this, I know its been awhile.

Tony was left alone for a week. His battered body was left to suffer, leaving him shaking and crying in pain. His mind was hazy from a fever, a splitting headache tormenting the boy. Tears and sweat covered his already bloody body as he stayed in his curled position.

Coughs wracked his small frame, the wet sounds alarmingly frequent. His fever glazed eyes looked around, trying to pick out the danger he knew was going to be after him. 

'Tony, my sweet little baby, you need to sleep.' Steve pleaded, trying to make the boy rest.

Tony flinched violently. His body protested majorly. His bones ached and pained. He was used to hurting, but not in this degree.

"Badbadbad... Tony is bad. Bad man and the mean doctors are going to punish me. Nonononono..." He mumbled.

The boy started to sob, big shakes running through his body. His foggy mind barely registered the pain of his nails breaking the skin of his arms as he scratched at them. Blood trickled down his skin in small rivers, making his bruised skin look like a macabre painting. 

Sitting in silence, Tony was unsure why he deserved his torture.

 

Loki awoke in a white room. White curtains, white sheets on his bed, it was maddening. 'I wonder if this is how poor Anthony feels?...'

The doctor's train of thought stopped. The attack! Anthony had attacked him and Phil! His heart beat rapidly in his chest, his breath coming out in pants.

"Doctor, please calm yourself. It is okay, the boy cannot hurt you now." 

Loki felt a pair of hands push him down on the bed, making him unable to escape the bed. 

"Doctor, please. Calm down." the nurse chided lightly, her wrinkled hands smoothing out a wrinkle on the doctor's gown. 

Loki stared at the woman. He didn't understand; where was Phil? What happened to Anthony? By the way the old woman's face changed Loki guessed he asked the questions aloud. 

"Mr.Coulson is currently resting. The poor man needs it. As for the boy," she said the last part with acidly. "He is in his room."

Loki frowned. He looked around the room and found the nurse. Phil looked so small amongst the wires surrounding him. Bags circled his eyes, making his pale face look gaunt and sickly. His arm was in a cast, the thing having signatures already covering it. 

"Surely someone has checked on the boy? He has injuries in need of attention." He questioned with a frown. 

The elderly woman tensed a bit before relaxing. He watched as the woman fiddled with her fingers in a nervous way. She straightened up and beamed at the doctor.

"Of course we did sweetie," her voice was sickeningly sweet, "We patched him right up for the next doctor. Don't you worry." 

 

 

(Meanwhile with Tony)

The world was too hot and too cold. Tony groaned as the heat settled in his body. Sweat dripped down his body and he trembled in cold, he was in such pain. His fevered mind tried to process the fact that he was still on the floor. 

"Mommy..." Tony whimpered. 

He felt icky. He just wanted his mom. She would take care of him, maybe daddy would come in and stroke his hair like he used to. They would sit on his bed and Daddy would read to him while Mommy held him close. He would laugh as Daddy made funny voices and waved his hands around. Mommy would giggle and hug him tighter, lightly kissing his forehead. 

Jarvis would make them hot chocolate and put extra marshmallows in the mug for Tony. They would gather together for a family day only once a month. It was something Tony treasured dearly to his heart. 

'Tiny Tony, my sweetling, you need to rest.' Bruce's voice fluttered in his head.

"I want Mommy... please." Tony cried out. 

He didn't like the dark. He just wanted to go home. He hurt and he didn't like to be hurt. He didn't know why he was there, why he was alone. He didn't want to be alone.

'Tony they're not coming. They left you. They left you here to rot and hurt.' Clint snarled.

'CLINT!' Steve yelled, apalled at the words. 

'No Steve, he needs to hear it. I'd rather have him hear it from us than someone else.' Natasha said gently. 

They hated to see Tony in such pain. The boy had been through so much pain and heartache by his parent's hands. And to still see him calling out to them made their metiphorical hearts sink.

"NO! MOMMY! DADDY! PLEASE!....PLEASE... mommy..." 

Tony curled in on himself, shaking like a leaf during the fall. He shook his head wildly, refusing to believe what the voices were telling him. 

'Little warrior, you must believe what we are telling you. We do not mean to harm you is this way, but we are telling the truth.' Thor's sad rumble flittered into Tony's thoughts. 

Tony froze. Memories came tumbling into his head, making him cry out in misery. Pain. Hurt. Sadness. Lonely. Alone. He grabbed his head in his hands, he wanted to make it stop. 

"Please! No! I don't wanna remember! No! No! Mommy! Mommy why?!" Tony's screams could be heard from a mile away. "Why?!... Phillie. No, Phillie...p-please no." 

His cries broke into sobs. He was a monster. A monster who hurt the people he cared about. In the lowest part of his mind he heard Hulk whimper.

'Hulk sorry...'

'No. Shut up! You monster. You did this to him!' Steve yelled. 

Tony gasped, putting a hand over his mouth. Tears cascaded over his skinny fingers, stinging the cuts on the appendages. 

'Steve.' Natasha said venomously. 

'No! He shouldn't have to protect- protect that thing! He deserves to be free! Not protecting the very thing that made him be in this situation.' Steve yelled in his mind.

Tony trembled in his spot, shock running through his system. 

'Hulkie?' He asked meekly. 

Hulk didn't answer. No. No. Nononono. He couldn't lose Hulk too. 

'Hulkie, please! I can't lose you too. Please.' he pleaded and cried to the beast.

His emotions were too much. He was hurting, sick, and wanted to die. It was so much, he passed out from the stress. 

 

(Back to Loki) 

"New doctor?" he asked angrily. "I am his doctor and that will not be changing because of your doctor's actions."

The woman stared at him, surprised at his outburst. The man wanted to stay? Wanted to be near a monster.

"Doctor, please, this boy is uncurable. He almost killed you! For godsakes why would you stay?!" The nurse yelled. 

Loki was angry. Angrier than he had been in a while. Not one person had stayed with him when he was young. When he needed it. He would not be one of the people that left that little boy too. He wouldn't leave the beautiful little boy that hurt everyday. Couldn't leave the boy with the soft brown eyes and small but marvelous smile.

Standing, he ignored the gasp the nurse gave. He forced his tired body to walk past the nurses, walk past the so-called doctors. He trudged his way to room 17t. He stood in front of the door, unsure if he actually wanted to go in. The attack was still fresh in his mind. He hated to admit it but he was a little afraid of his patient.

Gathering the faux bravery he used often and opened the door. He squinted in the darkness that surrounded him. Walking over he bumped into something and fell. A groan came from both the doctor and the strange thing he hit.

Sitting up, he rubbed the side of his head with a grimace. He felt around and met something soft. He couldn't make out the item; it was too dark. He pulled out his cellphone, the small device lighting up the room. 

He shined it on the object and gasped. Tony lay on the ground, frame wracking with shivers. The doctor could tell the boy had a fever, his face was flushed and had a dull grey look to it. His small body was covered in cuts and bruises, his ankle and right arm bent in awkward angles. 

Tony didn't move as Loki gathered him into his arms. He never stirred as he was laid on the bed. He did, however, crack his eyes open as Loki carded his fingers through his hair. The doctor felt his head for cracks and bumps. He saw the way Tony's head was smashed into the ground and he wasn't surprised at the small bump he found.

"M-m-mama?" Was the quiet question.

As Loki looked into those fever glazed eyes, he realized he couldn't hurt the boy. Those eyes, though they weren't meant for him, still captured his heart. 

"Shh...Anthony be calm, my sweet child. Go to sleep. It will be alright." He cooed. 

"Mama, I hurt. I hurt. I want Daddy." The boy pleaded, turning wide eyes to the man. 

The sight broke his heart. The boy hadn't seen his mother in years, yet he still called to her. Gently gathering the boy into his arms, he rocked the boy. He hummed a tune as he did it, hoping to relax the boy. He smiled as the boy eventually settled into sleep, but not before he heard the small whisper,

"I'm glad Hulkie didn't kill you too, doctor."

Loki started and looked at the boy, but Anthony was resting against his chest, snoring peacefully. An occasional cough passed the small lips and it worried the doctor. How long had the boy been left with this fever. 

He carefully deposited the boy on the bed, feeling a bit guilty as the boy groaned and tried to find the man's warmth. Trudging to the door, he took one last glance at the boy. Turning, he walked off to find the items he needed to fix the boy.

 

(Somewhere)

A middle aged woman sat at a table. A glass of wine hung uselessly in her trembling fingers. The woman was beautiful, only 46, but looked to be about 33. Her brown eyes were filled with sadness and pain. 

She could hear the screaming.The screaming of a boy she used to know. She knew what went on in that place. Knew it had broken the boy more than when he went missing. Yet she knew that her own husband could do much worse than what they were doing now. She knew from expirience, the pain electricity and fire could bring. Her baby wasn't much safer there but it was safer than her husband. 

She wanted to take him, leave. She was stopped by them before she could make it out. They took him away, called him crazy. 

She can still hear the screaming. He called for her, called for his mother. And she could do nothing to comfort him. It pulled at her soul when she heard, knowing she could do nothing to save him. She hadn't seen the boy in 22 years.

"Anthony... my baby. I'm so sorry." She weeped. 

She cried. She cried everyday she heard the screams. Wrapping her arms around herself, she took a big sip of her wine. Getting drunk was the only way to drown it out. She couldn't help.

"MARIA!! GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE!" 

The yell made her freeze. It was him. He was the reason her baby was in so much pain. She absently touched the bruises on her arms as she took in the sight. Her husband was a handsome man. He was only 50, yet he still looked young. His black hair only had a few spots of gray, though it added to his looks. His brown orbs were glassy, he was drunk. 

And angry.

She had to send her baby away to save him from that. She would give herself over in an instant if it would stop her baby's screaming. 

"I'm coming Howard."

Yes, she would hand herself over to satan himself to stop him from getting Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, review! Please, I want to know what you guys love and what you hate.


	8. Mother Be Thy Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Natasha and catch up with Maria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block. I hate it.

Chapter 8: Mother Be Thy Name

When Tony woke up, the world was much clearer. He felt less hazy and dizzy. He looked down. Bandages covered his body and he whimpered. There were so many, a cast swallowed up his small arm. He looked around frantically, his eyes widening.

There lay Loki, sleeping soundly on the right side of his bed, but Tony didn't know that. All he saw was the doctor lying there, not moving.

Oh god.

OH GOD.

Tony shrieked. The sound seem to shake the entire building with its force. He sprang from the bed, hitting the floor painfully. He scrambled backward, huddling in his corner. It was comforting, his corner. The small intersecting part was a spot of familiarity.

He whimpered as he hid his face in his arms. He killed the doctor. He killed him. That means...

Tony wailed in grief. He must have killed Phil. He killed the both of them and they left Loki with him for punishment.

"No! Please! N-no! P-p-please, no." he sobbed out. "I'm sorry."

'Oh Tony...' Natasha cried out, sadness and disbelief flooding her voice.

'Mama!' he cried out in his mind.

He tried to find solace in her voice. Tried to trust the only thing close to a mother he's ever known.

'Mama, please. I don't wanna, please.' he thought in distress.

'Shh... shh... baby, its okay, baby. I'll take care of you.' she cooed to him, slowly taking over his mind.

'Okay мама, okay...' he whimpered as he fell into her metaphorical embrace.

Loki starts at the shriek. He desperately tries to find Tony, fearing for his health. He spotted the boy huddled in his corner, crying his eyes out and talking to himself. Loki was alarmed, was he letting himself be taken by the monster?

He felt a deep sadness when the boy called for his mother. Tony would probably never see her, yet he yearned for her. The comfort one gets from their mother was something Tony would never have.

"So you are alive."

The voice startled him. The voice was Anthony's, but was softer, like a woman's. He turned and looked at the boy. Anthony was holding himself in more fragile position, his features were softer. He looked dainty.

"Who are you?" Loki asked in suspicion.

The boy laughed.

Loki tensed. The laugh hid anger, like the personality was just baiting the doctor. The boy looked at him, and Loki was taken aback. His eyes were as hard and dark as stone. They held nothing but murderous intent, one so much deadlier than the monster Loki had witnessed.

"I am Natasha." The boy stated softly, fluttering his lashes at the doctor.

Loki was uneasy. This was a female personality he was working with. He had to tread carefully, he didn't know what to expect.

"What is your purpose, Miss Natasha?" Loki asked awkwardly.

Natasha smiled wickedly. She saw the way the doctor tried to calm her. It was amusing to no end. They had harmed her baby. She couldn't have that. She got up easily, sashaying towards the man. She sat on his lap and smiled flirtatiously.

"Do I make you nervous doctor?" She cooed.

'Natasha.' Steve said warningly in her mind.

She shushed the man. It was her turn.

 

(Elsewhere)

The world blurred. The woman groaned as shapes danced around her line of sight. She could hear voices above her and a beeping that would not go away. She groaned again, weakly trying to open her eyes. She managed to crack them open just a smidge, and hissed as the light burned her corneas.

"Mrs.Stark?... Mrs.Stark... Mrs.Stark?" 

Maria blinked owlishly at the doctor above. She didn't understand. Why was she here? The doctor must have seen her expression because his eyes softened and he sighed.

"Mrs.Stark, do you remember what happened?" He asked her gently.

"No." She rasped, her voice weak and tired.

She coughed roughly, the wet sounds alarming the doctor. Maria turned and saw Jarvis, her butler, standing at her side. He had a worried look on his face, his blue eyes filled with concern and sadness.

"Maria, I am so very sorry." He said solemnly.

"Jarvis..." she rasped, taking his hand in hers. "What happened?" 

The older man shook his head, tears prickling his crystal blue orbs. He squeezed her hand gently and let out a small sob. 

"I'm so sorry Maria, I tried to stop him. I swear I did." Jarvis sobbed, hiding his face in his hands.

"W-what? I don't understand." She said.

She looked at the two, confusion in her brown eyes. Jarvis' heart shattered at the sight. His friend of many years looked so... broken. Her small body was covered in scratches, bruises lining her ribs and legs. Deep purple bruises lined her delicate face, marking her cheek bones and temples harshly. 

She seemed so fragile in the hospital bed, wires sticking out of her flesh and machines surrounding her. Jarvis rubbed his eyes. He needed to be strong. At least in front of Maria.

"Maria..." he started, taking her hand again. He rubbed his thumb against hers soothingly. "It's Howard." 

"Howard?" She asked urgently, shaking a bit.

"You were in an accident. We tried all we could, but Howard died from a severe head wound two days ago. I'm sorry." The doctor said sadly.

 

(And back again)  
Natasha studied the man before her. The doctor looked harmless enough. Thin and tall; he looked ready to fall over at any moment by a strong push. Natasha was anything but stupid. She could see the strength in his thin body. She knew under that soft doctor there was a lingering hate. 

Good. She could use this to her advantage.

"Doctor." She called.

When the man looked at her, Natasha smiled softly. Still sitting on his lap, she cupped his face and pressed their foreheads together. She stared in to (not that anyone would hear her say) beautiful green eyes and sighed sadly.

"They hurt Tony." She rasped, tears shinning in her eyes. "They hit him. He has done NOTHING for this to happen to him."

"I know, Miss Natasha, but do trust me when I tell you that I will try my best to protect him." Loki murmured softly.

Loki felt a deep sense of pity rush through him. Staring into Anthony's (No, not Anthony. He was Natasha.) eyes, he saw weariness and sadness. Taking the small hand in his, Loki noticed that his hand completely dwarfed Tony's.

"He is scared. He is afraid he killed Phil," Natasha admitted quietly. "He didn't kill him, did he?" 

The boy looked up at him with watery, tear filled eyes. Loki was amazed by the sheer complexity of the boy's psyche. The range and depth that his personalities contained was astounding. 

"No, he is currently being trying treated by the doctors of this hospital." Loki said softly.

The doctor gently tugged the woman (boy) closer, tucking him into his chest and cradling him close. He felt the hitched breaths and the tears soak his shirt, Loki was furious. 

Cupping Anthony's cheek, Loki smiled at Natasha. He wiped the tears off of flushed cheeks and said,  
"I know that you want to protect Anthony, but to dothat you have to let me help him."

Natasha nodded sadly. She whispered an agreement as she let Tony back into his body.

(With Maria)

"Howard... is dead?"

The silence hung in the air like poison. Maria was unsure how to react. She was happy that Howard was dead. He was an abusive drunk who got rid of her baby. Yet...

He was her husband. He was the man she fell in love with. Even now, know that this monster was dead, she was heartbroken.

"Yes, Mrs.Stark, I am so sorry."   
"I'm sorry Maria." 

Though the gestures were appreciated, Maria couldn't respond.

She was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha! Well whst can I say for her... she's something else.
> 
> I feel so bad for poor Maria. I know she isn't the best mom, But she tries.


	9. Take a Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria Stark. That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally!
> 
> I might get some mixed reactions to this, I will have a pole at the end to determine the next chapter.

 

**_*click, click, click*_ **

 

Heads turned as a woman walked down the halls. She was the picture of calm fury, her enticing beauty only making her more dangerous. Ironically enough, she was wearing a white blouse that flounced in the front and a red pencil skirt, red heels making her outfit, the devil personified. Her makeup was meticulously done, as was her curly, chestnut hair, not a thing out of place. She walked to the front desk, politely clearing her throat. A young woman, younger than herself, looked up at her and smiled. ‘Mabel’ read the nametag. She was a plain looking girl. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, and milky skin. She smiled in false sweetness.

 

“Hello miss,” The girl said. “Is there anything I can do for you today?”

 

“Yes,” She replied civilly, “I am here to see Anthony Stark.”

 

The girl started, looking at the woman in surprise. She carefully typed some information into the computer and looked up meekly.

 

“And who is asking?” Mabel asked quietly.

 

The woman’s face turned cold and she said softly, “His mother.”

 

Silence filled the room as hearts started to beat in slow realization. This was Maria Stark.

 

Mabel studied the woman. She looked far too young to be a mother. Her skin was flawless, not a wrinkle or spot anywhere. Her make up was done in a subtle yet striking fashion, a little eyeliner, some eye shadow, and mascara that made her long eyelashes pop out. She was in great shape, the clothing showing off wicked curves that made Mabel a bit jealous. She looked perfect… yet there was something off. As Mabel looked into Maria’s eyes, she saw an infinite sadness that lingered. It was a look of pain that had been accumulating over a long amount of time. Mabel felt sympathy rise in her chest and debated on what she was about to do.

 

“If you can wait a moment, I will call his doctor, Dr.Laufeyson.”

 

Maria’s smile was not reserved for her, but she knew that it was false, too many teeth to be sincere. Mabel gulped quietly and made the call for the doctor. They waited in silence for about ten minutes when a tall, lanky man walked from down the hall. He walked over to the front desk and looked at Mabel in mild annoyance.

 

“You called?” He sneered.

 

The girl made a strangled noise and plastered a smile on her petite features.

 

“Dr.Laufeyson, this is Anthony’s mother, Maria Stark.” She squeaked.

 

Maria met the doctor’s gaze evenly. He was studying her, she knew. She looked at him also and took in his features. He had piercing green eyes, and jet black hair that contrasted his pale skin. He was tall, taller than Howard had been, and he towered over her.

 

“Mrs. Stark.” The doctor greeted, holding his hand out to her.

 

“Doctor.” She replied, shaking his hand.

An older doctor interrupted the two, saying, “I am sorry Mrs. Stark, but I am afraid that it would be impossible for you to see Anthony today.”

 

Maria straightened, her eyes flashing angrily.

 

“Excuse me? And why would that be?” She purred, her tone bordering on dangerous.

 

The man cleared his throat uncomfortably. “He is currently in a group meeting, Mrs. Stark.”

 

A new voice piped in with a mocking chuckle. “Now doctor, why lie to the poor  woman?"

 

They turned to see an injured man walking towards them. His face was cold and unforgiving and he looked at the doctor with the utmost distaste.

 

“Miss Stark,” he said warmly, “would you like me to take you to your son?”

 

Phil knew that Maria hadn’t wanted to put Tony away and he respected her for it. Howard Stark could be an intimidating man. She smiled sweetly at him and nodded, taking the offered hand. As they were to walk away, the doctor stopped them, grabbing her arm harshly.

 

“I’m afraid I cannot let you see him.” He growled.

 

Maria’s calm façade crumbled and she snapped, “I will see my son, doctor. I have waited twenty-two years to see him and I will not be denied this. I have been donating over half the funds in this building to care for my boy, so I WILL see my boy or I WILL make this hospital crash to the ground.”

 

Dr.Laufeyson and the other people in the room looked scandalized, and Maria smirked. Turning back to Phil, she smiled at the man, who looked smug as all hell.

 

“Shall we go?” He asked.

“Let’s.”

 

 

 

Stopping at the door to her son’s room, Maria was hit with a sudden wave of nervousness. What if Anthony hated her? What if he wanted nothing to do with her? Blamed her?

 

“Miss Stark?” Phil asked gently, placing a hand on her arm.

 

She flinched slightly and sighed.

 

“What if he hates me for leaving him?” She asked in a small voice.

 

Phil smiled at her sadly. “He doesn’t hate you, Miss Stark, he misses you.”

 

“He misses me…” Maria breathed, feeling tears sting her eyes.

 

Taking a deep breath, Maria composed herself and opened the door.

 

“Oh my god.” She cried as she ran toward her baby.

 

Anthony, her poor little Anthony, was shivering on the bed, injured beyond belief.

 

“Mommy?”He croaked, daring to hope.

 

Maria launched herself at the boy and wrapped him in her arms, sobbing loudly. Her little boy was so broken and beaten, and she had done nothing to stop it.

 

“I’m so sorry baby, so sorry. I didn’t’t want to send you here, I swear, god, I wanted you home with me. You could have been safe and… and…” She trailed off as a lump formed in her throat.

 

Shaky arms wrapped around Maria’s waist and she buried her face in the dirty brown locks of her son.

 

“Mommy?” He asked meekly.

 

“Yes baby?”

 

"Where's daddy?”

 

The question was so innocent, but it still broke Maria's heart all the same. She held on tighter, avoiding the question.

 

"Mama?"

 

Tony looked up at his mother with wide amber eyes. She looked as beautiful as she did all those years ago, but she seemed so sad. Tony didn’t want his mama to be sad, so he hugged her weakly.

 

"Mama?" He asked quietly, burying his face in her shoulder.

 

"Yes baby?" His mom cooed, carding fingers through his hair like she used to.

 

Tony leaned into the touch and sighed, relaxing against her. Tony sniffled, looking up at Maria with watery eyes.

 

"Can I go home, mama?" His lips quivered as he spoke, tears running down his face. "I promise I'll be good."

 

Maria nodded with a watery smile and choked out, "Of course you can, baby."

 

Tony smiled before he suddenly tensed, shaking and twitching in his mother's arms.

 

"Tony! Tony, baby!" Maria yelled, her voice quivering in fear.

 

Maria stood and ran to the door, opening it and running down the hall.

It was a sheer miracle that Dr.Laufeyson happened to be walking to Tony's room at that moment. 

 

 "Doctor!” She shouted, nearly crashing into the man. "Please you have to help my son! Something is happening to him!"

 

The man straightened and stiffly walked to the room. Maria cautiously followed, fearing the worst for her baby. As she walked into the room, she heaved a sigh of relief. Tony sat on his bed, chatting idly with the young doctor.

 

"Ah, Mrs.Stark, there is somebody I would like you to meet." Loki said, looking up.

 

Maria gave him a confused look. Who in god's sake was he talking about?

 

"It is okay Mrs. Stark, please, come closer." Loki said gently, standing up and guiding the woman back to the bed.

 

Maria sat in confusion.

 

"This is Bruce, Mrs. Stark, one of Anthony's personalities." The doctor explained.

 

"Call me Maria, please." She said absentmindedly, still staring at her son.

 

It was if her baby had disappeared from her sight. He sat meekly, watching her with kind amber eyes. He looked years older; small wrinkles forming around his mouth and eyes.

 

"Hello." He said quietly.

 

Maria shuddered. His voice had gone from soft and sweet to a smooth baritone. It was like Howard's.

 

"Hello." She said back softly, her eyes still wide and uncertain.

 

Bruce smiled. Maria was still the same as she had been all those years ago.

 

"How are you Maria? Has your life been pleasurable? Did you have a son to get in your way?" Bruce cut into her like knives and she flinched. He felt moderately guilty but didn't stop. "Did you and your husband live life to the fullest? I bet you did. Tony wasn't there to bother you. Tony wasn't there to be in the way. Tony was here. Suffering. And you did nothing to stop it."

 

Maria's breath hitched and tears sprang to her eyes. She shook her head quickly, trying to deny it, but knew that she deserved it.

 

"I'm so sorry, baby. I tried, I tried so damn hard. I couldn't protect you." She sobbed, tears slipping down her cheeks.

 

Bruce stared at Tony's mother, feeling guilty. Each new tear made his heart break even more. Looking up, he saw that Loki was frowning at him, his green eyes disappointed and sad. Bruce flinched and looked down.

 

"I have paper work to fill out," Maria choked out, "I'll be by shortly to take you home, Anthony."

 

The two men watched as she walked out, hearing the small choked whimpers leave her. Bruce quietly left, returning Tony to consciousness.

 

"Mama?" Tony whimpered, looking around frantically.

 

Tony slid from the bed, distressed noises leaving his throat. Where was his mother? Did she leave?

 

**‘Mama, please.’** He cried out in his mind, feeling tears spring to his eyes.

 

**‘I’m sorry Tiny Tony.’** Bruce sighed, feeling guilt build up even more at the sight of Tony being this upset.

 

He didn’t mean to snap at the woman, he just needed to let it out.

 

“Oh Tony.” Loki sighed, shaking his head.

 

The doctor sat next to the other slowly, not wanting to spook the boy. He carefully gathered Tony into his arms, rocking him slowly.

 

“Your mother is going to return shortly, Anthony. You are going home.” Loki whispered to the boy.

 

Tony’s head snapped up at the words. Home?

 

“I’m going home?” Tony asked shakily, his eyes pleading to the doctor not to lie.

 

When the man nodded, Tony broke down into sobs of pure relief and happiness. He pressed his face into Loki’s chest and wept, finally, **_finally_** , feeling joy.

 

He was going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how was it?
> 
> Anyways, where to go from here?
> 
> Should I let Tony be free automatically? Or shall there be a court case and more Tony whump?
> 
> Please leave your answers in the comments and don't forget to review the whole story... or just this chapter. Whatever works for you.


	10. Tell The World I'm Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony goes home and Killian is a bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my fellow Americans, happy 4th of July. Freedom and all that jazz. I know it has been a really, really, really, long time and I apologize. I swear, with all the emotional crap going on in my life, I was stretched thin. I mean, so thin, I had a brief suicidal period. (I am fine now! No ending it for me! I haven't gotten the best spot in hell yet!) I also apologize for my sense of humor. If I can't laugh about it, I'll break down... anyways I'm rambling. Just know, I feel awful about leaving you guys.

The sudden sound of the door hitting the wall with enough force to make cracks in the wall behind it drew Aldrich Killian out of his “concentration bubble”, as he put it.

“Now what is the meaning of this-!” The man started to say, but died down at the sight of the intruder.

It was Maria Stark, and by the looks of it, she was certainly not happy. The woman looked worse for wear, Killian could tell you that. The usually pristine woman’s hair and clothes were disheveled. Her red cheeks were marred by the mascara running from her eyes, staining the pretty face. But what Killian found most disturbing had to be Maria’s eyes. Those beautiful chestnut eyes that shone with warmth and light were now cold and steely as they gazed at him. They blazed with a fire that Aldrich, or anyone, had ever seen before.

“How could you?” She hissed, walking to the man with thinly veiled anger. “I trusted you to take care of my boy and you do this to him?”

Killian flinched minutely under the woman’s glare. For such a small woman, she could make you feel like an ant under her shoe.

“Ms. Stark, I can assure you that we are doing all we can to help your son.” Killian lied, speaking to her like one would a child.

Maria let out a strangled noise and grabbed Killian’s obnoxiously loud yellow tie, effectively choking him and bringing the tall man down to her level.

“Do not speak to me like a child, young man, I am almost old enough to be your mother.” She scolded, tugging the tie tighter, smiling when he choked. “Were you helping him when he was beaten? When your doctors and nurses hit my poor baby? Were you helping him then?” She whispered venomously, pulling him closer with a chuckle.

“The little bastard deserved it! He killed over twenty of my doctors! That boy is a monster!” Killian yelled angrily.

Aldrich dislodged himself from the woman’s hold, slamming his hands on the desk in emphasis. Maria tipped her head back in a laugh, the sound between sweet and hysterical. It made the hairs on the doctor’s neck stand on edge.

“There must have been some kind of provocation behind that. My Tony was never a violent boy.” Maria explained, speaking to Aldrich in a sweet tone, staring at him with cold, brown eyes.

Killian cowered under the stare, pulling on his collar. The mother looked murderous, and Killian sighed. He couldn’t win. It would be like lying to his mother. Granted that she didn’t look half as good as Maria did, but still the feeling was there.

“What do you want?” He grumbled in defeat.

Maria beamed at him and Killian held back a moan. The woman was truly beautiful. Oh the thing he could do to her.

“I would like to sign my son out of your care, please.” She said sweetly, batting her lashes at the the man.

Killian raised his eyebrows. She wanted Anthony back? Aldrich smiled, he could use this to his advantage.

“Now, now Miss Stark. What makes you think that I would give away the hospital whore just like that?” He chided, shaking his head.

Aldrich stood, walking from behind his desk to tower over Maria. Leaning down, he let his lips gently touch the shell of her ear. He smirked at the small flinch and chuckled. Wrapping an arm around her slim waist, he nuzzled her neck.

“Who’s to say I won’t go against you in court?” Killian whispered lowly, nibbling on Maria’s earlobe. “I mean, you did just lose your husband. What if psychological issues were to appear against you? We could never allow for a patient to leave with someone as unstable as they are, can we?” Killian felt the woman’s breath hitch.

He tightened his hold on Maria, kissing down her neck. She trembled under his touch and he smirked. He had her.

“You wouldn’t…” She breathed, tears gathering in her eyes.

Killian nodded, chuckling.

“Oh, I would Maria,” He cooed, pushing her down to her knees. “but I would be inclined to adhere to your request for a favor.”

Maria looked up at the man with wide eyes. Surely he didn’t mean that?

“A favor?” She asked meekly, shuddering.

“I want sex, Maria. I know you can do it.” Killian mocked, cupping her cheek. “Don’t you want your son back?”

Maria nodded, tears finally flowing down her cheeks. She watched as he started to unbutton his jeans, shuddering as the boxers were pushed down as well. Maria closed her eyes in acceptance. This is what it took to get Tony back.

“That’s right Maria.” he half said, half moaned as he thrusted into her mouth.

Killian immediately started at a brutal pace, moaning as she gagged around his cock. He started to speak, running his fingers through her hair.

“You’re mouth is so good, babe. It’s so much better than Anthony’s. He’s such a good little whore, taking it like there was no tomorrow. He’s so responsive, crying and whimpering for his mommy to come and save him.” He mocked her, reveling in the tears that fell down her face. “I can see where he gets it from.  Howard must have had a field day.”

Aldrich  moaned as Maria’s throat closed around his cock, the warmth driving him further to release. Not wanting to waste such a perfect moment, he shoved her off, letting her breathe. Lifting Maria, Aldrich bent her over his desk. Hiking up the red skirt, Aldrich squeezed Maria’s ass, smirking at the yelp she gave. Pushing her black underwear down, he plunged into her.

Maria bit her arm, staining her white blouse with lipstick, to muffle her scream. It hurt. It hurt worse than when Howard would use her. Tears made their way down her cheeks and she clenched her eyes shut. She wanted to die. Had she sunk so low?

But…

Then she thought of Tony. Her darling little boy, the reason she held on for so many years. He needed her. He was counting on her. She would not let him down again. With that in mind, Maria soldiered on, letting Aldrich fuck her. She would not fail Tony again.

“Ah! Maria you’re so good, babe. Do you like it?” Killian moaned, grabbing her throat with both hands.

When he didn’t get an answer, Aldrich slowly squeezed his hands around her throat, choking her slowly.

“If you want your son back, I suggest you answer me.” He hissed, squeezing tighter.

Maria gasped, crying out an affirmative. This seemed to be the thing to do Aldrich in, as he came on her thighs. Collapsing on top of her, Killian panted quickly. He stroked Maria’s quivering form with a pleased sigh. Straightening out, he watched as Maria pulled her clothes back into order. He quickly signed the appropriate papers.

“Your son is free to go Ms. Stark.” Aldrich said lightly, handing her the forms.

Maria nodded. She briefly reached over to grab a tissue and rid herself of her make up. It didn’t really change much, she was gorgeous with or without it. She walked out of the room with her head held high. Reaching her son’s room, Maria took a deep breath and walked inside.

* * *

“Mommy!” Tony yelled, rushing to her side, as injured as he was.

Maria hugged him close, lifting him off his feet. Maria blinked, equally surprised and worried at the lack of weight Tony seemed to have. She carried him back to his bed, clinging as much to him as he was clinging to her. Tony giggled as Maria peppered his face with kisses, just like any child would.

Loki watched intently. Something didn’t seem right. He could sense something off about the woman as she returned, walking into the room. She looked too calm. It made something in Loki’s chest tighten.

“Guess what, sweetie?” Maria asked Tony, carding her fingers through his hair.

Tony flinched as she touched him, not familiar with anything gentle besides Phil and Loki. He saw his mother frown and he hugged her. Tony didn’t want his mother to be upset with him.

“Wha’ Mama?” He asked, absently nibbling on his sleeve.

Maria smiled, lovingly pecking his forehead. She loved her son.

“We’re going home!” She said happily, hugging him close.

Tony cried out in joy, nuzzling into her chest with a happy laugh. She kissed the crown of his head. Looking up, she saw a pair of warm green eyes watching them.

“Dr.Laufeyson,” She called. When she had his attention, Maria continued. “You are the only doctor I can trust with my son. Will you come and care for him at my home? I will pay you triple the amount you make here?”

Loki’s eyebrows raised in amazement. Triple?

‘You already know you’re going to say yes.’ A voice whispered in his mind, and for once, Loki agreed.

“Of course, Miss Stark.” He said kindly.

Just then, Phil walked into the room, cautiously looking at the three.

“I came to see if you needed anything before I go.” He said slowly, glancing at Loki.

“Go?” Maria asked confused.

Phil nodded, looking upset.

“I was just fired.” He said tightly.

Tony perked up at the sound of his voice, looking at his nurse and smiling.

“Phillie!” He called happily.

Suddenly an idea came to mind. Tugging on his mother’s sleeve, he looked up at her.

“Mommy, can Phillie come too?” he asked hopefully.

Maria looked the nurse over. Phil looked at her son with love and adoration; something she had never even seen Howard use towards his son.

“Will you come work for me?” She asked him.

Phil smiled.

“I would love to.”

Maria nodded, looking down at Tony with a smile. Tony beamed at her, his eyes bright with happiness.

“Let’s go home baby.” She cooed.

Standing, she lifted him into her arms, where he immediately wrapped around her like he used to.

* * *

The staff of the hospital watched, stunned, as Maria walked out with Tony in her arms. The doctors who had harmed Anthony started to seethe, walking to Dr.Killian’s office in rage. Nurses shook their heads, knowing that they would lose a few doctors. Most were relieved to see the boy leave. He didn’t deserve what he got. They were the ones that smiled.

Maria took it all in stride, walking out with pride and dignity. Even as Tony started to snore on her shoulder, she couldn’t help but feel proud of her self. She got her baby back. Her driver, Happy, was opening the door for her with a small smile. It had been years since he saw the kid, he was happy to have him back.

After they were settled, Happy got in the car and started to drive away. As the hospital shrank into the distance, the sun started to rise, finally showing a better tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... that was a lot more emotional than I expected it to be.


	11. Jarvis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Tony is home, we see Jarvis and his reaction to the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I have been such a bitch for neglecting you guys for so long.

Tony came back into consciousness by the sound of his mother’s voice. He blinked slowly, reaching up to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes. Looking around, his eyes widened at the large building in front of him. It was huge! And there was so many colors!

‘I don’t like it. It’s too big.’ Clint grouched, making Tony frown. 

‘Don’t listen to him sweetheart, he’s just grumpy because he was woken up.’ Steve reassured him. 

Tony nodded slowly looking up the building in apprehension. 

‘It’s okay, Tiny Tony, you’ll be safe.’ Bruce’s smooth voice said in his mind, soothing Tony’s fears a bit.

“Tony?” Maria asked.

Tony turned to his mother, smiling at her. He looked around. Oh. He was still in the car. Reaching out to her, Tony was pulled into her embrace once more. 

“Jarvis! I’m home!” She yelled, entering the home. 

She led the two men to the living room. She set Tony down next to her on the sofa, allowing the other two men to sit in the seats. She covered Tony in his blanket and waited. Tony blinked down at the thing, his eyes wide in wonder. The blanket was a light blue color with small multicolored dinosaurs covering the fabric. Tony snuggled into it, giggling at the softness it had. 

“Mrs. Stark? You’re home early, I thought-” 

Jarvis stopped. There, snuggling into his childhood blanket, was Anthony. The butler’s breath hitched as the boy looked up, catching those wide brown eyes he had missed so dearly.

“Jarvis!” Tony cried, holding out his arms for the man.

“Anthony?” Jarvis choked out, daring to hope that he wasn’t hallucinating.

He couldn’t believe it. Anthony was there. Jarvis ran to the boy, enveloping him in a hug. Tony flinched, but snuggled into Jarvis’ chest, just like he used to. The boy started to giggle as Jarvis peppered his head with kisses. 

Maria could have scolded the man, but she simply watched with a watery smile. Jarvis loved Tony like his own son. She could still remember the days when Tony was a toddler, waddling cutely after Jarvis.

“He’p Ja’vis.” He would babble to her, carrying a small pile of dishrags in his chubby hands, trailing after Jarvis like a duckling.

The woman turned to the doctor and nurse with a soft smile. They were sitting there, quite awkwardly if she said so herself.

“This has been a stressful day. I’ll show you to your rooms and I can call you when dinner is done.” She told the quietly, mindful of the two boys.

The two agreed, following Maria out. 

Jarvis held Tony tight, the sudden stinging of tears forming in his eyes. 

“I thought you would never return.” Jarvis whispered thickly.

Tony hugged the man tightly, inhaling deeply. Jarvis still smelled like peppermint and soap. He whined quietly when Jarvis pulled back, looking up at him with wide eyes. Jarvis frowned at the state the boy was in. Anger welled in his chest. Who had harmed him?

“Anthony, are you in pain?” He asked gently.

Tony stiffened, averting his eyes and shaking his head. He didn’t like when he was asked that. That always meant more pain would come to him. He flinched when Jarvis gently tilted his head up to meet his.

“You can tell me, Anthony. I will not hurt you.” Jarvis cooed softly. 

Tony whimpered and let out a shaky breath before nodding, tears running down his face. He pushed his face back into Jarvis’ chest, sobbing quietly. The man held him, running his hand up and down his back comfortingly. Tony could briefly hear his voices murmuring to each other, but he ignored it. He just wanted to be with his Jarvis. 

“There, there, little one. It’s okay now, we will take care of you. There’s no need to cry…” Jarvis cooed, hugging Tony lovingly.

The boy nodded, still crying, but slowly relaxing into the man. Jarvis smiled as he felt Tony’s breathing even out. Hugging the boy tighter to him, he let himself cry. 

His boy was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't posted in forever, but its because I don't think people like it enough. I just want reassurance that this is liked, I dunno... Maybe some fan art or something? I know I sound like I'm begging for attention but this would really be good for me both in writing and in my moments of depression. I dunno... 
> 
> But I love you guys, no matter how much you love or hate this story. You can ask me stuff or we can talk, all you gottado is contact me. Whether it be through here or tumblr, my username is itsstarktoyoubitches. Thanks for the love guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! And don't hesitate to tell me how I did! Also this is on Fanfiction.net. My name there is Ihavedescenedintomadness, if you want to go there to see it. I'm going to post all the chapters on here, so please tell me how this is!
> 
> Reviews are love.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, please check out my tumblr; its under itsstarktoyoubitches. I post up doodles and junk.


End file.
